ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin's Mutations
Kevin's mutations are caused by Kevin's Osmosian ability to absorb DNA and energy. By absorbing DNA and energy from Omnitrix aliens or the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix itself, the energy combined with the DNA will result him to a raw mutation into an amalgamation all of unlocked aliens. Kevin 11 Shortly after trying to get revenge on a gang of bullies that had threatened him, Kevin was exposed to an Omnitrix feedback that he accidentally absorbed. The energy was sufficient enough so that Kevin could shapeshift between any of the original 10 aliens in the Omnitrix. However, during a fight with Four Arms on the Golden Gate Bridge, Four Arms put Kevin into submission and, at first, looked like he was going to kill him. Instead, he deliberately missed and walked away, stating that Kevin was never worth it. Kevin however, wanted to continue fighting and became enraged. His rage, combined with all of the energy and DNA he absorbed, caused his powers to spiral out of control, causing him to mutate him into a hulking chimerical behemoth fusion of the 10 original starter aliens of the Omnitrix, which Kevin dubbed Kevin 11 ''(due to having all of the powers of the 10 aliens from the Omnitrix plus his own powers). Vilgax called Kevin 11 "a misshapen chaotic amalgam of creatures from the Omnitrix", his powers weren't as strong as Ben's and only had one-tenth of their original strength (however, in terms of physical strength, he was stronger than Four Arms). However, he is capable of mixing the abilities to create a powerful result, such as using Heatblast's flames and Stinkfly's goo to form an explosive attack, or using XLR8's speed, Four Arms's strength, and Diamondhead's fist for, as he put it, "one mean punch". Kevin 11 also proved strong enough to hold his own against the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight. After approximately 5 years in the Null Void, his human DNA overwrote the alien DNA, causing Kevin to lose this form in the ''Alien Force timeline. In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, it is revealed how Kevin changed back to normal from Kevin 11. When he becomes a Null Void prisoner, he met another prisoner named Kwarrel, who Kevin 11 soon came to help for. Kwarrel taught Kevin 11 how to control his anger and powers. Soon enough, Kevin 11 becomes sane again, and returns to his human form. Appearance His hair, ears and cargo shorts was the only things that left of the human Kevin, in his appearence. But the rest, is all from Ben's aliens. *'Four Arms:' Body shape, Arm count, Left eyes, Legs and Torso. *'Heatblast:' Upper left arm. *'Stinkfly:' Wings. *'Upgrade:' Upper back. *'Diamondhead:' Upper right arm. *'Ghostfreak:' Eye track. *'Grey Matter:' Right eye. *'Wildmutt:' Lower arms and Noses. *'Ripjaws:' Lure, Teeth and Gills. *'XLR8:' Tail. Powers and Abilities Kevin has many abilities of the original 10 aliens of Ben Tennyson. *'Four Arms:' Super Strength, Enhanced Jumping and Enhanced Durability. *'Heatblast:' Pyrokinesis. *'Stinkfly:' Flight and Slime Spit. *'Upgrade:' Stretching. *'Diamondhead:' Super Durability and Diamond Projectiles. *'Ghostfreak:' Flight. *'Grey Matter:' Unknown. *'Wildmutt:' Sharp Claws, Enhanced Smelling and Enhanced Hearing. *'Ripjaws:' Steel-bending Jaws, Underwater Breathing and Glowing Lure. *'XLR8:' Super Speed, Super Agility, Enhanced Reflexes. Beyond that abilities, he still has his owns: Energy Absorption; Energy Manipulation, Matter Absorption and Matter Manipulation. Ben 10: Alien Force In Vengeance of Vilgax, while Ben was trying to hack the Omnitrix, the Omnitrix overloaded. Kevin tried to help Ben by trying to override the system, but instead he got blasted by the feedback that the Omnitrix created. The blast rewrote his Osmosian DNA, causing him to mutate into a segmented, living colossus composed of the various matter aliens in the Codon Stream are made of. During his time in this form, Kevin learned that he can shapeshift his limbs into various tools, weapons, and forms and had limited regenerative abilities. In addition, his enhanced strength and durability were further increased. In Trade-Off, Kevin teamed up with Darkstar to turn back to normal. He succeeds but lost his powers, making him useless in battle to the team. Gwen finds out what he did and goes after Darkstar. Darkstar then absorbs all of her power, and Kevin realizes the only way to save her is to stop Darkstar. After stopping Darkstar, he got his mutation back (so did Darkstar), and Gwen was saved. In Time Heals, Gwen tried to turn him back to normal by going back in time and stopping the disaster, but later learned that it had to happen after Charmcaster imprisoned Ben and made Kevin a rock slave. Kevin turned back to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 when the Omnitrix is destroyed. According to Max, it must have been the Omnitrix's energy that had kept him in that form, meaning that, unlike his first mutation, his DNA would not have restored itself so long as the Omnitrix was functioning. When asked if Kevin could turn back into his second mutation, Eugene replied "Not without consequences". Appearance *'Kevin:' Frame and briefs. *'Taydenite:' Left half of his face. *'Concrete:' Right half of his face, left half of his chest and back, upper right half of his chest and back, and left arm. *'Metal:' Lower right half of his chest, upper right half of his back, lower back, stomach, and right arm. *'Wood:' Legs. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced strength and durability, regenerative abilities, weapon manifestation Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In The Forge of Creation, in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien, Kevin had no choice but to absorb the Ultimatrix's powers and turn into, as Vilgax would call it, a misshapen chaotic amalgam form of the creatures of the Ultimatrix. This form, dubbed Ultimate Kevin, is very powerful and very quickly and easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor and drained his powers. However, Kevin's personality has become even worse than it was in the original series. Throughout ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, The Enemy of My Enemy and Absolute Power, Ultimate Kevin goes rampant on attacking people who either owed him or he wanted revenge on. Fortunately, Kevin still seems to have some control of his sanity, as he spared an opposing Gwen. Either way, Kevin is too powerful for anyone to beat and Ben thinks "putting him down" is the best option. In Absolute Power, Kevin's self-control is almost entirely overtaken by his insanity. His Osmosian instincts have caused him to develop an insatiable hunger for energy and begins draining the life force of anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path, regardless of whether or not they had powers. Ben still thinks that eliminating Kevin once and for all would be the best choice. Gwen, however, sees that the power is controlling Kevin's mind. Gwen puts her own life at stake and tries to help Kevin by talking. He reveals to her that he still had a single shred of his humanity that let him stay away from Gwen, knowing that his remaining willpower would be overwhelmed by his insanity and that he would end up draining her if he got the chance. Ultimately, despite his love for Gwen, Kevin is overwhelmed by his hunger and he ends up partially draining her of her life force and powers, nearly killing her. He then becomes obsessed with her overwhelming amount of energy and ends up tracking her over the rest of both episodes (though his feelings for her prior to his mutation become mixed with his insanity, as seen when he commenting that he thinks she's deliberately avoiding him and how he shows anger when Cooper tries to stop him from killing her and tries to kill him as well). Ultimate Kevin was cured in Absolute Power: Part 2, ''thanks to the efforts of Ben, Gwen, Cooper, and Darkstar. However, Darkstar becomes Ultimate Darkstar by absorbing the powers from the Dominus Librium which had absorbed Kevin's powers. Fortunately, Ben anticipated this from the beginning and presses a button which not only strips Morningstar's new powers, but returns the power to their rightful owners as well as reviving the five Andromeda Aliens. In ''Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Kevin appeared in a dream, trying to convince Ben to surrender the Ultimatrix. Appearance *'Kevin Levin: '''Hair, Clothing. *'Big Chill: Wings. *Brainstorm: 2 Legs in place of lower left arm. * 'Chromastone: '''Right Shoulder Crystals. * 'Diamondhead: 'Right Arm Structure. * 'Four Arms: 'Torso, Body shape, Arm count. * 'Goop: 'Body structure, Upper right arm. * 'Humungousaur: 'Torso, Chest Plates, Tail. * 'Ultimate Humungousaur: '1/4 Face. * 'Jetray: '3/4 Face, Right Foot. * 'Lodestar: 'Left Shoulder Spike, Right Hand. * 'Rath: 'Upper Left Arm, Left Foot, Wrist Claw. * 'Spidermonkey: 'Lower Right Arm. * 'Ultimate Spidermonkey: L'ower Jaw. * 'Swampfire: 'Left Arm Structure. * 'Water Hazard: 'Water Ports. Powers and Abilities Kevin has the abilities of all the aliens of Ben Tennyson. * 'AmpFibian: **Electrokinesis, Flight **Electric Absorption **Electrical Teleportation **Mind Reading **Underwater Breathing * Armodrillo: **Terrakinesis **Jackhammer Arm **Super Strength * Big Chill: **Flight **Ice Breath **Intangibility **Underwater Breathing * Ultimate Big Chill: **Flight **Ice Breath **Intangibility **Underwater Breathing **Ice Flames * Brainstorm: **Electrokinesis **Flight **Force Fields **Enhanced Intelligence **Underwater Breathing * Cannonbolt: **Sphere Transformation **Durable Shell **Energy Reflection **Sharp Claws * Ultimate Cannonbolt: **Spiked Armor **Spike Projectiles **Sphere Transformation * Chromastone: **Ultraviolet Beams **Energy Absorption **Flight **Force Fields * Diamondhead: **Shapeshifting Arm **Crystalkinesis **Diamond projectiles **Explosive Crystals * Echo Echo: **Sonic Screams **Flight **Duplication **Echolocation * Ultimate Echo Echo: **Sonic Screams **Flight **Space Survivability **Super Speed **Force Fields **Sonic Disks * Four Arms: **Super Strength **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Jumping **Sonic Clap * Ghostfreak: **Flight **Intangibility **Invisibility **Possession * Goop: **Liquefaction **Acid **Slime Projection *'Heatblast:' **Pyrokinesis **Terrakinesis **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Pyro Immunity **Cryo Immunity **Pyro Absorption **Lava Projection **Fire Breath **Flight * Humungousaur: ** 'Super Strength **Enhanced Durability **Size Alteration **Powerful Roar **Able to survive in space for a few minutes * 'Ultimate Humungousaur: **Super Strength **Enhanced Durability **Powerful Roar **Spiked Shell **Mace Tail **Missile Hands **Missile Generation * Jetray: **Neuroshock Blasts **Flight **Space Survivability **Fast Swimming **Super Speed **Hyperspace **Super Agility **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability * Lodestar: **Magnetism **Flight **Force Fields **Regeneration * Nanomech: **Lasers **Flight **Shrinking * NRG: **Energy Blasts **Intense Heat **Radiation **Pyro Immunity **Cryo Immunity **Lava Energy * Ripjaws: **Sharp Teeth **Underwater Breathing **Able to turn his legs into a fish tail at will * Rath: **Super Strength **Wrist Claw **Shock Waves **Enhanced Jumping * Spidermonkey: **Web Spinning **Enhanced Hearing * Ultimate Spidermonkey: **Web Spit **Sharp Spider Legs * Swampfire: **Pyrokinesis **Chlorokinesis **Pyro Immunity **Regeneration **Methane **Sleeping Powder * Ultimate Swampfire: **Pyrokinesis **Chlorokinesis **Fire Bombs **Pyro Immunity * Terraspin: **Tornadoes **Flight **Aerokinesis **Mana Immunity * Upchuck: **Acid **Solid Matter Ingestion **Slime Spit * Water Hazard: **Hydrokinesis **Super Durability **Moisture Absorption **Underwater Breathing * Way Big: **Super Strength **Super Durability **Cosmic Rays **Able to create and control Cosmic Storms **Super Speed * Wildmutt: **Sharp Teeth **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Smelling * Ultimate Aggregor: **Energy Absorption **Jackhammer Arm **Super Durability **Hydrokinesis **Radioactive Energy Blasts **Electrokinesis **Flight **Space Survivability **Mana Immunity **Aerokinesis **Pyro Immunity **Cryo Immunity **Mind Reading * Gwen Tennyson: **Mana Manipulation **Memory Manipulation **Teleportation **Mana Sensing **Magic **Spells **Mana Absorption * Manny Armstrong: **Enhanced Strength * Helen Wheels: **Super Speed * Pierce: **Thorn Generation * Dr. Viktor: **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Durability **Electromagnetic Energy Generation and Manipulation **Technokinesis **Sharp Reflexes **Lightning Generation/Manipulation **Space Survivability * Alan: **Pyrokinesis **Pyro Immunity **Cryo Immunity **Flight **Lava Spit * Gwen's Rock Monsters: **Super Strength **Growing Larger Kevin 11,000 In Ken 10, which takes place in an alternate timeline, Kevin escapes the Null Void with the help of his son, Devlin, and says that during his time there, he absorbed the power of other aliens trapped with him, 11,000 at least, becoming Kevin 11,000. Appearance * Pyronite:'Torso (black skin), Right tentacle structure, Head (black skin) and Left wing structure (black skin). * 'Tetramand: Torso, Left arm, Legs and Arm count. * Ectonurite: Head. * Vulpimancer: Lower arms. * Galvanic Mechamorph: Tentacle * Kineceleran: Tail on the Upgrade tentacle. * Null Void Guardians: Tentacles. * Lepidopterran: Wings. Powers and Abilities * Kevin Levin: Energy Absorption * Tetramand: Super Strength * Kineceleran: Super Speed, Enhanced Reflexes. * Lepidopterran: Flight. * Petrosapien: Can shapeshift his right tentacle in a similar fashion to Diamondhead. * Loboan: Sonic Howl. * Unknown: Electrokinesis. Other Mutations Fireblast Kevin was mutated into Fireblast when he absorbed Heatblast's DNA. Kevin wanted to crash two trains, one filled with passengers and the other filled with money that he wanted to steal, so Heatblast attempts to stop him but Kevin sneaks behind him and absorbs Heatblast's powers wich will cause him a mutation. Powers *Pyrokinesis Four Arms Kevin was mutated into Four Arms like when he absorbed Four Arms's DNA from Omnitrix. Powers *Energy Absorption *Super Strength Stone Kevin It is not known exactly when Kevin becomes Stone Kevin, only that he absorbed one of Charmcaster's Stone Creatures, allowing her to control him. Powers *Enhanced Strength DNAlien Kevin In Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game, Gorvan attached a Xenocyte to Kevin, turning him into DNAlien Kevin. This is the only mutation that is not the result of his osmosian abilities. Powers *Energy Absorption *Matter Absorption *Slime Spit Trivia *Kevin's mutations are an Osmosian trait (which he inherited from his father) as the full Osmosian villain Aggregor is shown to be capable of absorbing and assimilating alien DNA which allows him to gain their abilities and causes a slight mutation (though nowhere as extreme as Kevin's). Kevin's mutations are a result of this ability, though he is unable to control his mutations and has trouble keeping a stable mental state due to inexperience (as Kevin 11,000 is able to keep a stable mental state and has shown the ability to retain certain alien abilities he has absorb while in human form, such as XLR8's super speed). *Kevin's alien mutations all have the frame of Four Arms (red, bulky, and two sets of arms). *During his third mutation, Kevin's wings seemed to have shape-shifting abilities as whenever the hood unfolded it seemed to be thinner than when folded up and the wings seemed to lose and gain certain aspects/parts when unfolding and would "fuse" together to form the cape when folded up. *Each of Kevin's mutations have a unique trait to them before/after being cured for example: **After being cured from Kevin 11, Kevin's clothes are completely intact even though the initial transformation destroyed his clothes (except his cargo shorts). **His second mutation destroys his clothes completely (except his briefs). This isn't undone upon being cured unlike the first mutation. His second mutation is the only one in which he retains his original body frame . When Ben hacked the Omnitrix and damaged it during Alien Force, it sent out a wave of energy that rewrote Kevin's Osmosian DNA, only possible due to his Osmosian abilities. **Ultimate Kevin, unlike the first, doesn't restore his clothes, with only his pants intact. **Kevin's second mutation is the only mutation that did not turn him insane. See Also *Kevin Levin *Devlin Levin *Kevin 11,000 Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Levin Family Category:Cleanup